Jeepers Creepers DXD
by killmenow.jpg
Summary: Kuoh town. Every 23 years for 23 days it gets to eat.
1. chapter 1

I deleted my old story and decided to completely re-write it, anyway i hope you like this crap*

( Kuoh Academy, Issei POV )

It was just another day at school, I was hanging out with my friends, peeping on the girls in the locker room, being a pervert in general, etc. I then went to the club room where Me, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Kiba, and Gasper meet after school. We just hanged out there and talk, the usual stuff after class finishes. Apart from that I had this weird feeling all day like something was happening but I didn't know what. It wasn't until Rias noticed.

Rias: Issei, You seem off today what is going on?

"Oh it's nothing i'm fine"

Rias: hmmm.

She said with a suspicious look, like i was having an affair with some one.

Rias: Well Alright.

After we were done with everything we all started to get home. Me, Asia, And Rias started to get back to my house, But this feeling it wouldn't leave me it would just stay there with me. Rias and Asia took notice of me looking anxious and basically proceeded to ask me questions on what was going on.

Asia: Issei-san whats wrong?

Rias: Yes whats wrong Issei, you have been acting like this the entire time.

"Oh Its fine really"

Rias: Issei...

sigh* "Fine, well i've just been having this strange feeling that something is going to go down."

Asia: Huh? What do you mean something is going to go on?

"I don't know what and I don't know why I've been acting like this."

Rias: hm. Well lets not worry what ever happens we'll take care of it.

( Hyoudo Residence, Issei POV )

"Were home"

I said as we entered the house. I noticed that my mom and dad weren't here until I saw a note on the table which was odd.

"issei, Me and your Dad are going out tonight and we will be back late"

"well then" I thought to myself. so mom and dad are gone i see. I know just what to do tonight since only me, asia, and rias are here. I continued to think about impure thoughts about the three of us and it looks like I made it to obvious.

Rias: Ara ara issei, we'll start doing what you want to do after we eat. Just me and you.

Asia: No! Issei pick me!

"Uh..."

Rias: Sorry Asia but he is mine, he is in my peerage, he is my issei plus issei likes his breast bigger.

Asia: I-Issei I may not have large breasts but i can make it up to you.

Rias: Asia you bother him to much, don't you think he wants to be with me, just the two of us and not with you.

"Umm...rias...asi-"

Asia: No ill bother him even more if i can get chance!

Rias: *Sigh*

"Please stop it can be the three of us."

Rias: No issei you can only choose one.

Asia: Yea choose issei.

Rias: Yes issei who will it be? Me? or Asia?

"Uhh..."

I started to think, Rias has great breasts, amazing thighs and body, and those hips kill me. And asia her breasts are kind of smaller but she does have a nice petite body. I start to have a noose bleed due to all those perverted thoughts.

Rias: Issei!

Asia: Issei-san!

After the entire ordeal we ate and went to bed. Sadly I didn't get to do what I wanted to do with them if you know what I mean wink wink. But this feeling i couldn't sleep the entire time until it was 11. Damn I guess it'll be more of a struggle to wake up in the morning than it already was.

( Kyoto, 11:26 PM 3rd POV )

A man is running he is running like he had never ran before, from someone? no something. Whatever it was it was on the victims tail and it wasn't going to stop until it got him. The man hides its quiet very quiet, until something grabs him. He screams then tries so hard to loosen himself from whatever is grabbing him. He fails and is taken into the air by this thing never to be seen.

( Abandoned location )

Radio playing a song:

"I don't care when the weather man says its raining

you'll never hear me complaining

im certain the sun will shine

I don't care how the weather vain points

when it points to gloomy

its got to be sunny to me

when your eyes look into mine"

"Jeepers, Creepers...where'd you get those peepers

Jeepers, Creepers...where'd you get those eyes..."

The creature enters the unknown location with the man extremely terrified of what will happen next. The man is thrown onto the floor and what the creature does is horrible, it tores off the man heads and starts to eat it. The sound of flesh and bone crunching is sickening where just makes you want to vomit. After it was done eating the creature tore of its head and then a new one came out of it's body replacing the old one. This was just only the beginning of what woulld latter transpire into a series of mass killings.

( The next day, Kuoh Academy, Issei POV )

It was during class that same feeling from yesterday came back. I started to feel strange like i just wanted to get out of this classroom and get home. Luckily it was about to end and when it did I quickly got up and ran and got home leaving asia and rias behind at the school. I was in my room thinking what was going on why am I acting like this. until my mom entered my room.

Mom: Issei are you ok today? you seem paranoid?

"Y-yea its fine i'm alright"

I said trying to play it off.

Mom: are you sure?

"yes im ok"

Mom: sweetie youre my son you can tell what is going on, is everything ok?

"Mom im fine don't worry"

Mom: Ok but if there is anything just tell me.

"Ok"

Rias and asia entered my room looking worried.

Rias: Issei whats wrong asia said you started running out of the school after class was finished.

Issei: Nothing its ok

Rias: clearly something isn't.

Asia: Whats going on issei?

Issei: I got that feeling again from yesterday but today it was much stronger.

Rias: oh.

Rias: Issei-

she put her head on my shoulder.

Rias: Issei don't worry everything is fine nothing will happen.

Asia then put her head on my other shoulder. This calmed me down but why was I acting like this I mean i'am the emperor of the red dragon after all and i've felt worse but this was...different. We ate, I took a shower because i was sweating and I hella smelled, then i went to bed, hoping tomorrow will be fine.


	2. chapter 2

( College Dorm, 9:47 )

It is after it's newest victim a 24 year old male that caught it's attention. It is looking for him in his dorm. the man is hiding in his closet hoping this thing doesn't find him. The creeper sniffs the air until he smells the mans scent in the closet. He walks towards the closet, the poor victim looking in fear at this thing.

The closet doors open wide revealing the terrified man begging for his life to let him go. the creeper doesn't care, it smiles then grabs the man. his screams wake up his neighbors and they come rushing in to see what is going on but what they saw was terrifying.

They saw a hideous creature holding onto the man looking at them angrily. then the police came due to one of them calling the police. when the police came they too were terrified, they saw what this thing is it was horrifying to look at. It was angry then it released something that laid flat on it's head that revealed webbed insect like appendages and gave the most scariest screech anyone can hear. the officers look in fear at what this thing was doing.

Then emerged a pair of large bat-like wings from its body it flew out of the room. Everyone that was there looked in shock and confusion trying to figure out what they just saw. one of the officers then called for back up telling them what they saw a hile later backup arrived. Police came interviewing witnesses but 'Strange creature, bat-like wings, webbed insect appendages' was all they can get. After the entire event that occured the police returned to the station and started an investigation and the neighbors of the man just went to their rooms having trouble sleeping.

( Police station, Next day )

Officer #1: What the hell did we just witness yesterday?

Officer #2: I don't know but that thing what the fuck was that?

Officer #3: what are you guys talking about?

Officer #1: you already know we saw something take the man.

Officer #3: What?

Officer #1: We saw something with large wings take the man and it even released something from its head and started screaming.

Officer #3: Really?

Officer #2: Were serious man.

Officer #1: We are.

Officer #3: Sure whatever crazy

After the conversation the officers began the investigation and worked day and night but couldn't find any lead. The information about the man was this; he went to college looking to be an engineer, he had good grades, well liked by many. that was it nothing else that they can find even interviewing his family still nothing. After many days of investigating they decided to call it off knowing they would never find the man. After it was called off everyone moved on wanting to forget about this, well they did...for now atleast.

( Unknown location )

Already 20 bodies some of them still alive waiting to die. The creeper won't stop it will continue to hunt for new victims and won't stop until it's time is up.

But the question is, what exactly is this thing? it is a demonic creature that has been around for thousands of years, it has green scales with digits ending in a hook, it's height is about 6"1, it has prominent jowls framing needle sharp teeth, it has large bat wings and talons, it has a nose with a third nostril which allows it to smell fear, it wears a hat and a old tattered 19th century duster, and has a 'hood' when revealed it shows webbed insect like appendages it is used as a threat display when it is angry. it is fast and strong it has never been able to be killed ever since it was here, no one knows how it got here except for the few people that actually did know this things backstory but they were killed by the creeper before they manage to tell anyone about the origin of this thing and it looks it will always remain like that, a mystery for as long as humanity lives on.


	3. Chapter 3

( Hyoudou Residence, 3rd POV )

Issei and the others were eating breakfast, everything was fine with Issei's 'strange feeling' gone he could start to enjoy his life again without having to feel unnecessary fear. While everyone was eating Issei turned on the TV and switch to the news wanting to see what was currently going on. When he turned to the news he wasn't expecting to see this headline; 'Police stumble upon abandoned location containing over 20 bodies'. They were confuse but yet also intrigued and listened to what the news reporter was saying.

News Reporter: Police have stumbled upon an abandoned location which contained over 20 bodies.

News Reporter: Police found that some were mutilated, some were fresh, some had stitch marks on them, while most were already decomposed, and found only one person to be alive.

The news reporter came up to one of the officers camera man following her.

News Reporter: Hello sir can you give us some more insight on this discovery here.

Officer: Yes. We stumbled upn this location while we were investigating another missing persons case and heard screams from the other side. We went in guns ready and saw bodies lined up with eachother. the bodies were mutilated, disfigured, some fresh, most were decomposed.

Officer: We examined the bodies and what came to our shock the most actually was that most of the bodies were over 100 years old. So for some reason no one has ever known about this place for over 100 years.

News Reporter: So this place was basically a storage for bodies and the fact that most of the bodies are over 100 years old is fascinating, So the original murderer has been dead this whole time and some new murderer is re-using this place to store new bodies.

Officer: Yes and we are currently still investigating this and a curfew has already been in place.

News Reporter: Strange, so can y-

Issei turned off the TV and that feeling returned again stronger than before. "No not now why" issei thought to himself, why did it have to return. Issei decided not to arrive to school, Asia and rias wanted to stay with issei but he just told them to go to school and leave him saying he will be fine. uh huh sure you will.

( House, Issei POV )

Asia and Rias left and I just wen't to my room and stayed there for the whole day.

"For fuck sake why".

I muttered to myself.

Just when I thought it was gone it comes creeping back to fuck me again like it did the past couple of times. It was like this for the whole day, my hear pounding and my palms were sweaty and I just layed in my bed then I fell asleep. I woke up a couple hours later and it was gone.

"Finally" I said.

I checked my clock to see what time was it olny to see that it was only an hour left until school lets out.

"well then"

"So what can i do"

After a while I looked at some of my hidden dirty magazines heh heh. Then ddraig talked to me.

Ddraig: Reading dirty magazines eh?

"Um...yea"

Ddraig: huh well ok. anyway I just wanted to tell you to becareful out there.

"what do you mean?"

Ddraig: I'm just going to be vague here friend just be careful.

then he stopped talking.

"Well alrighty then"

What did he mean by becareful? I didn't know, but I didn't want it to get the best of me. I heard the door open then heard Rias' voice. I went downstairs she and asia hugged me and examined me to see if I was fine and I was. looks like they were worried sick about me the whole day. After everything I took a shower, ate dinner, watch tv for a little bit, then I went to sleep. When I drifted onto sleep I got this strange dream.

I was in a cornfield near a barn and saw a kid blonde hair with a blue plaid shirt with a dog, and an older man presumably his brother or father in a tanktop working on a car. I saw something that looked like a scarecrow. I walked towards it and started to hear whispering saying stuff like "he knows no mercy" and "Every 23 years for 23 days it gets to eat" I looked around to find a man who looked 19 wearing a torn up orange shirt and blue jeans. he looked at me then talked to me.

Darry: Every 23rd spring for 23 days it gets to eat.

"Eat what?"

"Hey, eat what?"

I then saw he no longer had eyes and he said.

Darry: Eat us

The creature looked at me then spread a pair of large wings.

I then woke up with sweat dripping from my brow I looked around my room and saw rias still sleeping. "What the hell was that?" i thought to myself. I could no longer sleep after that dream I just had. Later I manage to sleep, I'll tell rias and the others about it tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

( Fukuoka, 3rd POV )

The creeper was gaining on his newest victim. the victim was a highscool boy. he was running trying to get away from this thing and he wasn't looking back. The creeper almost got him but the boy managed to outrun the creeper. Now angry it let out a screech and descended from the air faster the boy still running was yelling for help hoping someone would wake up and hear him. But before anyone can wake up to find him the creeper got him then the yelling stopped. The creeper choked the boy to death then gouged out his eyes and ate them then came out a new pair, he then at the boys arm and then a new one regenerated, then ate the legs, now it was just an eyeless, no legged, one armed, body laying on the floor where it was left waiting to be found.

( Next Day, Kuoh Academy, Issei POV )

I was back at school hoping that today would be fine and what woyld you know it was. When class let out I went to the club room and saw everyone there. They asked why I wasn't at school yesterday I just replied "wasn't feeling well" they all knew it was just thst unusual fear but didn't continue to ask anymore questions.

Rias: Issei I hope you're alright.

She said to me.

"I'm fine today."

Rias: Well if you start to have that feeling again tell me i'll do anything I can to help.

"Ok. oh yea president"

Rias: Yes.

"I had this weird dream last night."

Rias: You did? what was it about?

"I was walking through a corn field and i saw a scarecrow and started to walk towards it."

"when i did i heard whispering i looked around and saw a man who wore a orange shirt and blue jeans then he looked at me and said Every 23rd spring for 23 days it gets to eat.'"

"I asked what did he mean by it gets to eat, then he had no eyes and said 'eat us' then that scarecrow looked at me then spread a pair of large wings and then i woke up."

Akeno: Ara Ara thats scary.

Rias: Hmm that is strange. So you saw a living scarecrow and a man with no eyes in your dream.

"It wasn't a scarecrow and yes a guy that didn't have any eyes."

Koneko: Thats...Interesting

Rias: Insteresting, indeed interesting

Rias muttered to herself.

Akeno: Thats a scary dream issei, do you want me to sleep with you tonight?

Akeno asked me seductively

"Uhh..."

Rias/Asia: No.

Akeno: Eh?

Kiba: Issei did you get a good look at this creature do you know what it looked like?

"I wish but the sun and his hat was hiding his face.

Xenovia: Hiding his face?

"yes i couldn't see what he looked like"

Kiba: Oh

Gasper: What about that guy that had no eyes?

Koneko: yea what about him?

"well when I first looked at him he had eyes but the when I turned around and then looked back at him he had none"

"well the guy seemed to be american, he wore a torn orange yellowish shirt that had 'bannon' on it, and he wore jeans."

"thats basically it"

Asia: An american?

Koneko: thats very weird.

"All of this is just strange to me, I can't comprehend on what the fuck is going through my head right now"

Rias: hm. well...I dont really know what to say.

"me neither"

( Kuoh Town, 3rd POV )

Of all the victims to choose saji was chosen. It all started when saji saw the creeper in an alley way eating something until he looked closely and saw it was a human. the creeper knew it was being watched and it made eye contact with him. the creeper sniffed the air and it smelled magnificent to him, he looked at saji and smiled that same sickening grin. Saji horrified at what he saw started to run and creeper gave chase. Saji manage to get to his house and hid there hoping that thing would leave him alone.

( Saji POV )

What the hell did i just see!? was it someone playing a prank!? possibly but those body parts looked realistic. and what the was that thing!? Some sort of well detailed costume!? it didnt look like that it all just looked so real. Ok saji ok just calm down it has to be a joke, yea a joke nothing to worry about.

Oh god I just heard one of my windows break and heard that same sniffing noise. please dont find me please dont find me please dont find me please dont find me. I heard footsteps all over the house, doors opening, and then this ear piercing shriek like a banshee. I decided to call issei but damit he wouldn't pick up. Sona maybe? alright i dialed her number and it was ringing.

"please sona please please pick up"

Fuck! neither she or issei picked up. god fucking damit! ok calm down man calm down maybe he won't find you and leave.

My door just opened, im hiding in the closet there was no where else to hide. My heart is pounding and im shaking right now. its sniffing the air roght now, what is this thing and why the hell does it want me.

( 3rd POV )

The creeper sniffed then found saji's scent coming from the closet. It walked over to him and grabed. the creeper stuck his hand through the doors and manage dragged him out of there. Saji manage to put up a fight with the creeper and it lasted for almost 15 minutes. The creeper having enough pulled out his battle axe and sliced his head clean off. blood splattered out every where and covered the walls making them look like they were repainted, they were in fact repainted with his blood of course. The creeper took his body and head leaving only a trail of blood behind.


	5. Chapter 5

( Hyoudou House, Issei POV )

watching T.V. with asia and rias until we switched to the news and we were expecting to see some story about these dissapearences I mean we all were interested in them. But when I switched to the news I was never expecting to see this; It was Saji's face on the T.V. then it cut to his house in the hallway which showed the walls covered in blood. We all listened closely not making a sound.

( 3rd POV )

News Reporter: We have a very disturbing report for you today.

News Reporter: Saji Genshirou has been reported dead by authorities.

News Reporter: when police entered his house they found blood covering the walls inside.

News Reporter: Police are currently searching for his body. We will keep you updated as soon as more information comes.

( Issei POV )

Saji...Saji was dead. I looked at asia and rias and they looked terrified, terrified at the fact that this happened near us also that it happened to saji. Saji, my friend now dead, why? why him?. I checked my phone and saw some notifications. The notifactions I were text messages I were barely getting from saji and a missed phone call. I checked the text messages and these were the following; 'issei there is this fucking thing trying to kill me'. 'Issei please pick up' and that was it.

I looked in complete shock, why was I getting these messages now? I started to get a feeling of fear and anger like I wanted to personally find this 'thing' and give it a slow and paunful death. I started to cry, one of my good friends killed by this...this...thing. what the hell is this 'thing' and we need to stop this thing but the question is, how?

( 3rd POV )

Police officers are surrounding a truck in a rural area. The truck was discovered by a couple that went missing moments later. Their bodies may be in there. The truck is a rusted 1941 Chevy COE that is equipped with a cow catcher in the front. It has a liscence plate which contains "BEATINGU" also known as "Be Eating You". Now this truck is fast, it can attain high speeds up to 100 MPH despite the trucks decrepit exterior. This truck likely has a 383 chevy crate motor with a super charger to make it go fast. This truck is a house of torture on wheels, it's heavily booby-trapped and is bullet proof. The police were surrounding the truck trying to get it's doors open but to no avail.

"shit man how do we get this thing open?!"

One of them asked frustrated.

"Be patient, there is got to be some w-"

The other officer was cut off but the back doors opening. The inside realing body bags and a wall of weapons. The body bags were bloody and the weapons wall contained daggers that had carved wooden handles, a medieval battle axe, A spear, Shurikens made out of carved bone and skin, etc. then one of the officer made the decision to extend their arm to touch the bodies. Immediately spikes came down from the top of the truck impailing the mans arm.

"AAAAAAAHHH!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!!! FUCK!!!!!"

He yelled in agony.

"Holy Shit!"

"What the fuck!

"Oh my god!"

"FUCK!! well someone help me for fuck sakes don't just stand there!!!!"

He yelled at the others.

"How!? Pull your arm out!?"

One of them asked.

"JUST DO ANYTHING!"

They immediately started to pull the man free from the spikes.

"Ahhh!! fuck, it hurts! it hurts!"

he screamed in pain.

"I know man, im sorry just hang in there"

one of them said to him.

They managed to pull him out but at the cost of his arm. he was rushed to the hospital but died later due to blood loss. The police called for backup until...

"This Officer (R/N) we are requesting back up, I repeat we are requesting back-"

He looked up and everyone else did. it was the creeper and it was hungry. Everyone now got back into their cars and started to flee. The creeper started to give chase. The creeper landed on one of the cars and put his arm through the roof of the car. The creeper got one of their heads and chopped it off with his axe. He then flipped the car with the driver now paralysed unable to move. Sniff sniff the creeper smelled the air.

The man started to pass out when he saw that he was loosing copious amounts of blood. then the officers vision turned blackness. the creeper got the mans body and returned to his truck storing the body there. then continued to kill them all and never sparing any of them.


	6. Chapter 6

( Club room, Issei POV )

Every one was gathered, Me, Azazel, President, Akeno, Asia, Gasper, Kiba, Koneko, Rossweise, xenovia, irina, Sona who was balling her eyes out, and Tsubaki who was comforting her. everyone was depressed after what happened to saji everyone in the school was sad but mostly freaking out after hearing that one of the student council was killed and the body was missing. we were trying to comfort sona but she kept on crying it was no use so we just let her cry until she stopped. I just kept thinking on the text messages saji sent me minutes before he was killed what did he mean by 'this thing'? was it not human? I brought it up to everyone that was here.

"Hey guys"

Rias: Yes Issei

"I do not know how to explain this but..."

I rubbed my neck

Rias: What is it Issei

Sona: I-I-Is (sob) it (sob) about saji?

"Actually Sona, yes"

Sona: (sob) what (sob) about (sob) Saji?

"It's about some text messages he sent me i guess minutes before his death"

I pulled out my phone and cliked on the text while everyone was looking at me.

"Ok so...he sent me a message saying..."

I began reading the text word for word.

" 'Issei there is this fucking thing trying to kill me' "

"I noticed that he said 'thing' I dont know what he meant by this but I think he wasn't killed by someone but something"

Everyone was looking at me wide-eyed and it was silent for a minute until rias broke the silence.

Rias: I-Issei what do you mean?

"what I mean is that i think that something that isnt human killed him and I also think this non-human thing is what is committing these murders"

Rias stayed silent everyone stayed silent no one sayed a word. I then spoke up.

"I dont think it was a normal devil nor a fallen angel"

Azazel: Issei what do you mean by this?

"Do anyone of you think that it was a regular devil that did this? I dont. was it a fallen angel? I dont believe it. Note that he said 'something' key word: thing"

He placed his hand on his chin and closed his chin. and i continued to speak.

"Whatever Saji saw before he was killed I dont believe that it was human or human looking"

Sona: *quietly* saji...

"I know it is hard to believe but...I dont even know"

"Not to mention even Ddraig warned me"

everyones eyes grew much wider

"the nightmare...the guy..."

Rias: Issei...

"President, he was trying to warn me"

"he was trying to warn me that every 23 spring he comes back and starts to eat"

everyone was terrified at this moment once they finally saw a connection

"the nightmare, the thing, the guy with no eyes, the bodies with limbs missing, saji..."

I started to gag at the thought, saji killed in his home his body taken and is now food to whatever that thing is.

sona started to wail at this point everyone scared out of their minds that their friend was killed and eaten.

Rias: Issei thank you for telling us. Ok everyone it is almost dark we should go now.

almost dark? how long have we been here? wow. everyone started to leave the room still shaken at what was said.

Rias: Be careful everyone. Stay safe.

( Hyoudou house, Issei POV )

I was in my bed with Asia and Rias cuddling next to me. It didnt take long for me to sleep and just like that I closed my eyes and slept.

( Dream, Issei POV )

I was in a farm some where. I looked around to see a body on display written above it was 'Bat out if hell'. the body was thin its bones pushing through its skin its face was covered by something I looked behind me and saw an elderly man sitting there. I asked what is he doing and he replied back

Jack Taggart Sr: Waiting for it

"How long until it comes back?"

Jack Taggart Sr: About three more days... give or take a day or two.

then my dream ended it was morning I woke up earlier than the others and I just layed there deciding that i will tell them about my dream when we have the club meeting at school.


	7. Un-related

Hello to the people that are still reading this I just wanted to say that I am sorry for being away for so long and not to worry I am still continuing this story. I also wanted to say some things about the story itself. of course there are references to scenes from the actual movies if you've seen them like the field scene with eye less darry from JC2 and the bat out of hell dream which was basically the ending of JC2. if youre wondering how the creeper got to japan and why it is no longer in florida is because in this story after it goes back into hibernation a portal was opened up from hell in the human world by accident after a failed 'experiment' and it just happened to be in florida with the creeper so the creeper along with his truck and weapons were sucked into the portal and he ended up in japan quickly adapting to large cities and the rural areas.

if this doesnt make sense it doesnt have to just go along with it and continue reading the story thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

Issei POV

Class finally finished and I was heading to the club building. I was still sad and shook up after hearing about saji on the news and that he got killed and the he texted me and called me and this guilt lingers over me. If i knew he had texted me, called me, we couldve gotten to him and he would still be alive and we probably couldve taken down what killed him. I'm certain of it.

I miss him, school isnt the same with out him i still have matsuda and motohama but saji he was a closer friend to me than i'd like to admit. sure he was sort of my rival but me and him were so chill with each other. usually when we poke fun at one another it was usually in good fun.

I then noticed that tears were starting to roll down my face. man. God damnit. why just why. of all people it choose it choose him. I pulled out my phone and started to read over the last ever texts he sent me before he was killed.

in my mind* "saji...I'm so sorry...i'm so sorry i didn't notice you texted me and called me as well... school it...its not the same without you...I miss you so much"

I started to cry. this was harder on me today than it was before and then it came back harder than before. that feeling. that damn feeling. that damn fucking feeling it made everything much worse. I got more angrier than sad.

"FUCK!"

I yelled then punched the wall

"Saji, I will avenge you. I will kill whatever killed you. I will make them bleed slow. I promise"

I clenched my fists.

I arrived at the club.

 **3rd person view** Issei entered the club. everyone was there waiting. They began talking. Rias began to speak

 **Rias POV** "So everyone how is...everything everyone?"

I said trying to start the conversation only to be answered with silence in return.

I was embarrassed by it.

"Sorry just trying to start the conversation. sorry"

still silence. no one was talking i guess they just wanted to go home where its safer instead of being here.

Akeno: Buchou I think everyone just wants to go home.

I heard her say as i saw sona nod her head.

"ok then well lets head home I'll see you all tomorr-"

Issei: Buchou, permission to speak? I have something to say.

Issei said rather quickly and firmly

"Oh? umm ok then, speak"

everyones attention was focused on issei.

 **Issei POV** *deep sigh* "I thought I'd share this because i think it is important"

Rias: What is it issei?

"I had another dream"

Rias: What happened this time?

"I was in the same place as i was in the last dream, barn, cornfield, but this time i was inside the barn looking at this weird creature who's skin looked that of a reptile and it was pinned on a wall pretty much for anyone who went into the barn to see"

Pretty much everyone had an eyebrow raised I couldnt blame them I myself was questioning what i was seeing"

"Its face it was covered by something, i dont know what it was"

"it's wings were spead out and they weren't any devil wings or fallen angel wings with feathers, they were bat wings they were huge too possibly larger than a devil's or fallen angel's"

"It had talons as well"

Rias: B-bat wings? talons?

"Yea"

"Does anyone know anyone with batwings?"

No response

"Alrighty then. what i also saw was a sign that read 'bat out of hell' and then i heard a voice behind, I turn around and see and old man in a chair holding harpoon like gun or something like that"

"I asked what it was; 'who knows' he said, so i then asked what is he doing; 'waiting for it' he said back, I then asked how long until it comes back; '3 days, give or take a few' he responded and then thats it, it ended there"

"Thats what killed saji. im sure of it."

sona: a-are you sure issei?

"more sure than ever. those dreams. that creature appearing in them. what else."

Kiba then chimed in

Kiba: Issei im sorry to have doubt but are you sure these dreams are just nightmare that you happen to have by coincidence and nothing else?

"It's ok and no I am positively sure that what ever has been appearing in my dreams has been committing those murders."

everyone stayed silent

Azazel then spoke

Azazel: well if you're right then we should head out, form teams, and search for this thing

"sure yea why not"

I said sarcastically

"but where will even start looking? huh? its not like its going to fucking magically appear in the goddamm room"

Rossweisse: He's right were gonna need to have a plan for this.

Rias: Issei what do you suggest we do

I looked at her dead in her eyes

"buchou...I dont know, ok? I am sorry for letting you down but I dont know"

Rias: Iss-

"I dont fucking know!"

she flinched, everyone did

"im sorry for swearing everyone but thats the only thing that feels fucking good right now. this thing i know it isnt dumb, it doesnt stay in one place it moves around. hell for all we know it could be on top of the building ready to pounce at any moment"

Rias: oh ok...sorry

"fuck man"

I got up

"Im tired im going home and getting some sleep"

 **Time skip** **Issei POV, in bed**

I was laying down with rias next to me.

"hey rias, you awake"

rias: yea? I am why?

she looked at me with her beautiful blue green eyes

"look i'm sorry for snapping at you a while ago i was just tired, angry, and sad about saji I miss him so much"

"Plus i was also thinking what if that were you? or asia? or anyone else for that mather and that got me more pissed than sad"

"can you forgive me?"

she just continued to look at me before speaking

Rias: yes, i forgive you issei.

I pulled her closer to me

"I dont want to loose you rias, I love you"

she kissed on me the lips then spoke

Rias: I love you too issei. Lets go to sleep.

I kissed her on her forehead before closeing my eyes.

"goodnight"

rias: goodnight

We fell asleep. I hope tomorrow will be better than today.


	9. Unrelated

hey everyone. just wanted to say if you were thinking if am dead and if im actually going to discontinue this story with out telling you. No of course not i will still continue this story because i actually enjoy doing this and if you guys enjoy reading it then ill continue it.

If these update times are weird i am sorry this is when i am usually most 'awake' in the day.

Oh yea I started a new story and i want you guys to read the first chapter and see if you want me to continue it or not.


	10. chapter 8

**3rd person pov**

what is this? Matsuda? Motohama? what are they doing? oh. looks like they're enjoying themselves hanging out with each other.

Motohama: hahahaha dude that was hilarious

matsuda: i know right?

matsuda: ...man i wish issei was here

motohama: i know but hey were having aren't we?

matsuda: you bet ya

they both were having fun until motohama spoke

motohama: aye man i honestly feel like were being watched. Dude I want to gi home

he said looking around

matsuda: what?

motohama: im starting to feel uneasy right now i-i want to go home

matsuda: dude chill everything is fine just calm down

oh man was he wrong. so wrong. behind them staring from a distance was the creeper. it flew up in the sky and was sneaking behind them.

motohama: ok man well you seem to be the brave one you go ahead.

matsuda: *smirked* pussy

motohama: hey fuck you

matsuda: hahaha

the two started walking trying to have fun again.

matsuda: wanna grab something to eat?

motohama: sure yea i could go for a- aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!

matsuda quickly turned around him and all he saw was motohama getting pulled from the ground he tried to pull motohama but the creeper was quicker than him and it flew away with motohama screaming bloody murder into the sky and never to be seen again. only matsuda was there looking at the sky wide eyed and wide mouthed after seeing his friend get taken away.

he quickly got up and start running as fast as he can. it was then he was also pulled by the creeper and was taken along with motohama to an unknown location where there the creeper dismembered them attached limbs to other limbs, it enjoyed listening to their screams it displayed their now lifeless bodies on the wall like it was some god damn master work of art something to be proud of. it also ate some body parts to replace some old ones. a new right leg and left arm.

Then the day ended with motohama and matsuda also issei's friends being victim to the creeper.


End file.
